Charlsie - Under the Mistletoe
by marigolddivine792
Summary: My first time, seeing on how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night before Christmas and Elsie was talking to Beryl as Charles finished preparing his pantry for an evening meal that Beryl had prepared

"Mrs. Hughes" Charles called

"You sure you can cope with the others in the hall" Elsie had asked Beryl

"You go, I will cope with the wild bunch in the servants"

"Mrs. Patmore, just about to serve"

"One my way Daisy, go and eat with Mr. Carson" Beryl said happily turning to walk towards the servants hall after a small wave to myself and I nod, opening the door better as Mrs. Hughes comes to my pantry door

"Please take a seat* Charles said moving Elsie's seat forward

"Thank you" Elsie takes a seat and then Charles takes his seat "Shall I serve?"

"No need to this evening, Mrs. Patmore has sorted plates for us both" Charles uncovered the plates happily, pacing Elsie her plate "Shall we have a white or red wine this evening?"

"I prefer a white wine with duck, Mr. Carson. Thank you" Charles pours the glasses of wine and smiles happily at Elsie "Let's eat while still warm, shall we?"

"Yes let's, and thank you" Elsie replys, smiling with her eyes, they started eating and ate in silence as unsure with what to say. Neither were sure what to say but Elsie was smiling with Charles every now and again lovingly.

'Dare I tell her my true feelings this Christmas time or not' Charles though over and over again in his head but remained silent until finished

Elsie spoke first "Mrs. Patmore always makes amazing meals for us and again was not let down by her cooking"

"As always a perfect meal" Charles smiled happily at Elsie who returned the smile "Can I interest you in a night cap or"

"I have a few more items before a night cap, Sorry Mr. Carson"

"Don't be sorry, will you be back later?"

"Of course, our night caps end our working day lovely" Elsie replies and gets ready to leave the room "Be about an hour"

"That's fine" Charles stands to open the door and see Elsie leave then goes to polish the house silver for the 3rd time today.

"A heart of gold, a walk of true beauty...oh why does she make my heart skip a beat all the time we are alone together...I wish I could tell Elsie how she makes me feel?"


	2. Chapter 2

An hour after Elsie had left Charles pantry she stands knocking on his pantry door once more

"Enter" Charles called and Elsie entered "Mrs. Hughes, is a night cap required?"

"Please Mr. Carson, I hope tomorrow runs smoothly as it shall be Christmas Day"

"Should go smoothly, it is very rare we have any hiccups with staff at Christmas time" Charles move the glasses on his desk and sits in his chair "How was everything with last rounds?"

"All excited about tomorrow but the main rooms are locked, just household for bed before I sort the Christmas flowers for the morning. Has the silver survived another polishing today?" Elsie replies with a slight laugh escaping her lips with the answer

"The silver has held well, Mrs. Hughes. But how can you tell?" Charles asked looking puzzled, thinking that he had put everything away.

"You have left the polish rag on show once again Mr. Carson" Elsie moves the rag off his desk and places it next to her keys and linked between her belt and dress.

"Sorry Mrs. Hughes. Have you any special wishes this Christmas?"

"Only one" Elsie stands and moves some mistletoe above her head. Charles stands placing his glass down and they share a friendly kiss between them both under the mistletoe. Both smiling as the kiss ends, they sit back down and Elsie raised her glass and says "To friendship, Mr. Carson"

"To friendship, Mrs. Hughes" Charles raises his glass and they click them together before drinking their sherry and discussing the days events with each other.

A few hours later and a knock on Mr. Carson's pantry door, he stands to answer the door and is told the household has settled and he wishes the footman a good night Elsie has stood up and collected the empty glasses to wash them

"Do you require a helping hand with the flowers, Mrs. Hughes?"

"Please Mr. Carson, as long as..." Elsie smiled

"I need to check things upstairs, so I can carry a few vases of flowers for you" Charles smiled back kindlly

"Thank you Mr. Carson, I will wash these before..." Elsie said drawing water from the tap to sort the glasses

"I can sort the glasses before I settle for the evening. Now shall we sort the vases of flowers before we retire this evening?" Charles smiles and Elsie dries her hands

"Yes lets sort the flowers then. Thank you so much"

"You are welcome, now after you Mrs. Hughes"

"Thank you kind sir" they left Charle's pantry to go and collect the vases of flowers for the household from Elsie's office and make their way upstairs carrying 3 vases each with wonderful displays of colour in them

"Mrs. Hughes, once again the flowers are amazing" Elsie smiles, Charles sniffs the flowers and hoping that he does not get heard he says "And smells as divine as my love" Elsie blushes but continues to sort the flowers as they reach the library not saying a word as she works quietly on her duties.


	3. Chapter 3

(Mrs. Hughes pov)

Having had Charles place the vases on the side "Thank you Mr. Carson" Elsie replies

"Very welcome, I must make sure all is locked up. I shall see you in the morning Mrs. Hughes"

"I will see you in the morning Mr. Carson, thank you once again" she replies smiling. And Elsie made a start at replacing the vases in the library and hummed as completed the task.

"Oh Charles" Elsie thought " If only the way to life was different, I could show you fully on how I feel" Elsie moves and walks through the hidden side door happily humming Christmas carols to collect the last 3 vases after sitting the other 6 used vases down in the office to sort in the morning...

With all the vases sorted, Elsie takes the used bin bag and the last 3 vases to her office, to sort in the morning, hoping to bump in to Charles once more this Christmas Eve night, she takes the mistletoe with her, attached to her belt happily moving beside her keys.

When Elsie had reached her room she was upset that she had not seen Charles, although she swore she had heard him enter his own room moments before. Elsie started to change for bed and laid the mistletoe down with her keys and laid down to sleep.

Sleep didnt take hold as Elsie had wished and her mind wondered to the gentlest kiss under the mistletoe. His gentle lips upon her own and the warmth they shared for the brief moment, oh if only it could last a life time. The door was knocked gently Elsie moved to see Charles with Mistletoe above his head and they kissed once more that night a little longer than before.

"Good night Mr. Carson"

"Good night Mrs. Hughes"


	4. Chapter 4

With the no answer from Elsie right away, Charles knew she must have heard his whispered words but did not frown, he smiled knowing that when Elsie had composed herself enough that she would finally answer. As Charles had checked the library windows for the night and doorway Elsie says "Thank you, Mr. Carson"

"Very welcome, I must make sure all is locked up. I shall see you in the morning "

"I will see you in the morning Mr. Carson" Elsie had replied while looking in Charles direction "Thank you once again" Charles left after nodding his head to Elsie and went about his duties before he could retire to bed for the evening.

After making sure the front doors were locked, Charles was sure he could hear humming from the library and he smiled as he used the servants staircase towards his pantry and his bed was calling him to go rest his sleepy head.

He went into his pantry and washed the glasses from the drink he shared with Elsie that evening and saw that a small mistletoe berry and leave had fell off Elsie's collection of mistletoe she had used for a few seconds earlier that evening. Charles had placed it on his desk and his way round to his bedroom and closed the door to his room.

Having spent 10 minutes in his room and wanting to have a second Christmas kiss with Elsie, Charles picked up his mistletoe that he had kept for that special Christmas moment and walked towards Elsie's bedroom he was sure she would be in her room by now. As he arrived he positioned the mistletoe over his head and knocked her bedroom door and waited for Elsie to return another kiss as gentle as it was before.

Elsie answered the door and kissed Charles a little longer than they had shared in his pantry that evening and Charles smiled as the kiss had ended, feeling that he had been kissed by a dozen butterflies, gently upon the lips and as he had smiled Elsie said "Good night Mr. Carson"

"Good night Mrs. Hughes" Charles had replied, as Elsie closed her door for the night. Charles walked back to his room and laid the mistletoe beside his bed, changed for bed and fell into the most peaceful undisturbed sleep, with dreams of Elsie and himself in a different world to what they lived.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Day

Charles had arrived at breakfast late that morning and as he entered the room he noticed that seating was odd and as he approached the staff table, the other members stood until he sat down. Elsie was sat at the table quietly and as finished her cup of tea she took her leave to Charles surprise.

Charles wondered if he had done something wrong and as saw Beryl he asked "Mrs. Patmore has Mrs. Hughes said anything to you this morning?"

"She mentioned that she would not forget last night, even if she wanted too. Are you alright?" Beryl said looking at Chrales

"I am fine, just a restless night for myself last night" Beryl looked oddly at Charles and he smiled "Maybe she forgot something from her office, I will go see if she is ok later"

"Maybe she has, you know Mrs. Hughes worries about today...maybe she recieved a gift from her sister in Ayr"

"That could be why, and thank you for breakfast. As always you have out done yourself again"

"Thank you Mr. Carson" Beryl continued what she needed to do and Charles ate his breakfast.

Elsie had gone into her office and found what she was looking for and had gone back into the dining room hoping Charles was still at the table for his gift.

When Elsie moved past the dining room and passed Charles his gift before sorting her duties so she could prepare for the evening with members of the household, Elsie had even brought a new dress for the occasion

A few hours after dinner Charles and Elsie were talking in the corridor quietly and as soon as staff walked past they changed the subject to something. Beryl find it very weird with their behaviour all of a sudden had changed. Beryl wondered what had happened between her two friends the night before.

After supper that evening Lord Grantham had decided to get the family and servants together for a Christmas evening of dance and happiness. Lord Grantham done this every year without fail and he knew that something was unusal as the dancing continued throughout the evening as Charles and Elsie were dancing together a lot tonight.

But it seemed Lord Grantham was not the only one to notice this as Beryl had seen that also with them both all day and Beryl had decided she needed to talk with Elsie but was unsure on when would be the best time, Elsie and Charles seemed happy in conversation and it seemed to not just be about work and was more hushed between them than normal.

While on the dance floor, Charles and Elsie were reliving those 2 magical kisses that took place under the mistletoe the night before in Charles pantry and outside of Elsies bedroom. They both discussed how they had felt after the kiss and what an amazing treat it had been, they both agreed that if they got any free time that they should relive those kisses once again.

After an hour of dancing Lord Grantham decided he would go and speak with Charles and see if all was ok between them both. Lord Grantham said "So sorry Beryl, but please excuse me it seems something rather odd is going on tonight"

"I have been thinking same all day your lordship, thank you for the dance your lordship"

"Very welcome, Mrs. Patmore and as always Christmas dinner was absolutely amazing as always"

"I try my best mi'lord" Beryl replied and smiled at Lord Grantham. Lord Grantham moved towards Charles and Elsie

"Sorry, may I have a word Mr. Carson" Lord Grantham said

"Of course your lordship" they smiled "Excuse me Mrs. Hughes"

"Of course Mr. Carson" Elsie went to find a drink and smiled

"Mi'lord it is a day to chat, I am sorry if caused"

"I know better than that Charles, what is it between you and Elsie...even staff are talking about it"

"I took your advice and since that kiss we shared well...it makes it real mi'lord and Mrs. Hughes feels the same" Charles said "Just we cant act like we wish as we both married to your service all those years ago sir"

"I thought so" Lord Grantham smiled "Why hide it all"

"Risk it holds of loosing our jobs we do not want that"

Meanwhile on the otherside of the hall Beryl moved to Elsie "Elsie, whats going on between you and Mr. Carson?"

"We are planning something for New Year that is all" Elsie said trying not to show it to be a lie being told

" That is not the truth when have we ever celebrated New Years Elsie"

"We where hoping a quiet drink"

"You cant lie to me Elsie" So Elsie told Beryl everything about the night before and as Charles walked back over the mistletoe they kissed once more to Beryl whispering

"Finally"


	6. Chapter 6

Having had an evening together Charles and Elsie wished that the Christmas season will last longer as they knew duties would hold that shadow once again of work before we could have that long for time before repeating the pattern.

"Charles, I had to tell Beryl" Elsie said "She knew something was odd and...I told her I have excepted your proposal"

"His Lordship is aware also and he shall see what shall be the next best step with when and how to see things through" hearing movement Elsie and Charles look around to see who is lurking in the darkness and saw Thomas Barrow move towards the dining room "This was not secret for long" 

"I can see Thomas telling the staff, I must try and catch her ladyship awake" Elsie sighed "Maybe retirement shall be better for us"

"Maybe Elsie, I will over look in the dining room" they kissed before heading in there own directions

Downstairs

"I have an annoucement before we retire to our rooms" Thomas Barrow had said as Charles moved round the other door frame "I have just overheard that Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes are engaged"

"And if given the chance Mrs. Hughes and I would of announced together tomorrow" Charles said moving better "Mrs. Hughes and I have always had feelings and feel that maybe a life together is our future as well as our present and our past here at Downton" The staff looked at Charles, Beryl smiled happily and contained from whooping with excitement that her 2 dear friends were now engaged to get married "This may also be our last Christmas with you at Downton"

Upstairs main Library 

"Robert is all ok between yourself and Mr. Carson" Cora asked

"All is fine my darling, just that I have to give some thought on the future of 2 dear members of staff"

"Whatever do you mean? Robert" Elsie knocked the door "Enter" Cora called

"Sorry to disturb you m'lord, m'lady"

"Mrs. Hughes how can we help" Cora ask with a gentle smile

"Well Mr. Carson informed me that he had made his lordship aware on our news but I was hoping to tell you in person m'lady but I may be"

"I have not told her Mrs. Hughes, I can leave if wish while" Robert ask and is ready to stand and leave the Library

"M'lord please stay I hope not to keep you long" Elsie says happily

"Please Mrs. Hughes take a seat please and explain this news to myself" Elsie takes a seat and Robert sits with Cora opposite as Elsie is just about to explain the door is knocked once more Elsie stands "Enter" Cora calls and Charles comes in

"Sorry on timing but I was wondering if support was needed Mrs. Hughes"

"Both here sounds better Cora dear"

"Seats please, Robert shall we have a brandy with this as I think I may need it myself"

"I can pour m'lord as still standing" Charles goes towards the drink cabinet

"Mr. Carson a seat please, Mrs. Hughes I know Mr. Carson enjoys his brandy but" Robert says while opening the cabinet

"I prefer a sherry m'lord" Elsie replies

"Shall pour you a glass" Robert smiles "Carry on Mrs. Hughes"

"Well as I have mentioned that my feelings have grown towards Mr. Carson and he has admitted the same to myself"

"Well you have waited a long time to act Mrs. Hughes"

"Yes m'lady it has been a few many years to act" Cora smiles at them both and then moves a hand to her mouth as Robert sorts the drinks

"Mrs. Hughes, am I correct in thinking"

"Mr. Carson and I are engaged m'lady he proposed a while back we wanted to tell you tomorrow but as not been able to contain our feelings and time together today we have" Elsie said while Charles held her hand gently rubbing her knuckles

"Elsie you have my congratulations and if I can help with any plans on the service please, please let me know"

"I said the same to Charles"

"You did m'lord" Charles smiles "But also the shadow over hangs on our time here at Downton"

"Robert we can not let them leave unless they wish to they have at least 5-6 years of service if wish to see it through" the door opened catching Charles and Elsie off guard

"Sorry Mama, Papa just to bid you a good night"

"Good night Edith, sleep well my dear girl" she left and Charles and Elsie sat again "Sorry" Robert replies "I thought already in bed personally"

"It is fine m'lord"

"Well if do not wish to leave service quiet yet I am sure we can sort somewhere for you both to stay and keep duties going for the household"

"Thank you" Charles and Elsie answer together

"Now a toast is needed and properly so on behalf of the family I would love to congratulate you both upon your engagement" Robert said as they all stood

"Congratulations"

"Thank you both, now downstairs are aware also as Mr. Barrow overheard us and announced to staff" Charles said "And I have confirmed but I will make aware when decided on what happens next as employees and employers m'lord"

"We hope you will both stay and then we can sort you a house for when retired" They spoke for a while and had finally decided which way things will turn

As they are about to leave Elsie looks at Robert "There is one thing m'lord"

"Mrs. Hughes"

"As no family, I was wondering will you take the honour of walking me down the aisle to Charles"

"Cora will you be ok on your own as fill this duty"

"I am indeed Robert"

"Does that mean I have Bates to ask on best man m'lord" Charles asked

"Indeed I will be honoured to walk you down the aisle as you become Mrs. Carson" Robert replied "And yes you are Mr. Carson, I am sure John will be honoured to be of service for best man"

"Thank you, we will let you retire, good night m'lord, m'lady"

"Goodnight both of you" Elsie curtsied, Charles bowed and made there way down to the staff quarters and both squeal a little too loud with excitement and carry on towards Elsies office to update Beryl on the plans discused with the lord and lady of the house hold

While before his lordship and her lady retire for the evening Cora asks to be put through to her mother in law "Sorry Mama, on the late hour but I knew you would like to hear today instead of when you come back up to the house" 


	7. Chapter 7

Summer was approaching and Charles was making sure all was in place with John Bates, while he honeymooned with Elsie in Brighton for a week. Lord Grantham was to be best man while Thomas was to walk Elsie down if he could behave like a proper gentleman for this occasion.

Elsie had jkust finished having her dress fitted for one last time and had finished her payments so the dress could truly be hers. Elsie so wanted her sister present but because of travel from Ayr, Scotland...she was unsure her sister would attend with some friends she shared her home with. Oh how Elsie wanted her part.

Lady Grantham was arranging for caterers to sort the wedding feast for after the big event an amazing, wonderful, match made in heaven. Charles and Elsie truly belonged together. They had always seen the house and members as family and with Lord Grantham being best man she knew only too well that they were brothers in arms.

(Day of the Wedding)

Elsie had stayed with Mrs. Crawley the night before and had enjoyed the quiet that it held, no shouting between staff...no late night bell ringing and...oh no she had forgotten to ask on a bridesmaid and page boy surely she should have remembered that fine detail while preparing her own wedding day with Lady Grantham. Elsie was feeling rather silly that this fine detail had been missed out but when the door had went she knew that asking would be too late "Spratte, is Mrs. Hughes around please" Thomas had asked

"Yes right this way, Master George...Miss Sybil...Miss Marigold, how smartly dressed you are" Elsie had heard Isobel say

"Grandma" George said "Mr. Barrow said that Mrs. Hughes had a special duty for us and we were to wear what she had brought us for helping"

Elsie moved and smiled "Thank you Thomas. I just need to complete last touch"

"That is fine" Thomas said "And no my contribution"

"You are a gem Thomas" Elsie said "Thank you, is Charles ok"

"His lordship has his arms full on Charles not escaping" they smiled "He can not wait for you to become Mrs. Carson"

"Neither can we" the children said happily

"I will be out soon"

"Then let us help" Lady Mary said "Cousin Isobel I have full faith the children are fine with Mr. Barrow and Spratt"

"Thank you mi'lady, I am glad someone has full faith" Thomas said "I hope not to break that trust"

"Be rather hard to break Mr. Barrow, Anna sorry are you" Lady Mary asked

"Yes I have my hair items" Anna smiled "Thomas, if needed John is outside"

"Well let him in I can say we will have our work cut out for 3" Spratt and Thomas laughed and let John inside happily


End file.
